The Killer Bunny
by Elldenk
Summary: Semuanya sudah terencana, hal paling buruk yang tidak pernah siapapun ketahui. Terror yang muncul dimalam hari dan mengendap-endap didalam kegelapan. Menunggu waktu untuk membalaskan dendam. Menunggu mendapatkan perintah. Yaoi fiction with KookV Pair! DLDR! Adult Area! Credit cover tertera.


**The Killer JK**

by

 **Ellden-K**

Warning! Criminal contains! Gay fiction! Adult Area!

Murderer case! KookV pair! Stupid grammar! Too many imagine!

DLDR!

 **Prolog**

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mencari masalah dengan segerombolan geng motor, hanya saja ketika BMW hitamnya melintas jalanan yang sepi dibelahan kota, kebisingan dari knalpot motor dan teriakan-teriakan sinting itu sungguh mengganggunya. Apalagi sebagai sosok yang lumayan tempramental, juga beberapa orang pengendara motor disamping dan belakang mobil menendang body kendaraan kesayangannya.

Seharusnya mereka meminta dengan baik dan mematuhi peraturan berkendara, namun tendangan-tendangan dan umpatan itu cukup untuk membuat Taehyung luar biasa kesal. Walau realitanya Taehyung kalah jumlah dengan mereka. Hingga tendangan dan dorongan terakhir membiarkan mobil Taehyung terjerembab ke bahu jalan yang berkerikil.

"Sial!"

Kesal, marah dan juga murka. Tentu saja, bahkan Taehyung sudah tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi.

"Hey bodoh! Kalian tidak pernah mencium bangku sekolah ya?! Beraninya keroyokan! Seharusnya kalian berada di neraka sekarang!"

Tanpa rasa takut pria kurus itu berteriak penuh emosi, bahkan masih sempat ia memukul-mukul stirnya dengan kalap. Sekian detik ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ketika pria berdahi lebar dikerumunan orang sinting itu menoleh.

Namun, ketika para pengendara motor bringas itu tanpa sengaja mendengar ocehannya: mereka pun berhenti.

Secepat kilat amarah membara didalam dada berganti dengan rasa takut, apalagi ketika seseorang yang paling menyeramkan diantara mereka mulai memutar balik arah tujuannya -oh, atau itu orang yang tadi melihat jari tengah Taehyung-. Kemudian diikuti oleh segerombolan lelaki dibelakangnya yang sama menyeramkan.

"Sial sial sial! Aku harus segera pergi!" Taehyung mengoceh ketakutan, lalu menyalakan mobil tidak dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan jemari kurus itu nampak gemetar dikeremangan.

Apesnya, mobil baru menyala pada starter ke 3 hingga jarak antara mereka lumayan dekat. Tapi, bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika ia gampang menyerah.

Ketika mobil sudah menyala ia segera membelokan stir menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuannya, meninggalkan gerombolan manusia tak berakal itu beberapa belas meter dibelakang. Namun motor memang selangkah lebih cepat dari mobil, hingga ia kembali disusul oleh beberapa orang berwajah menyeramkan.

Mereka tidak hanya menendang, kini beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan balok-balok kayu yang entah didapat dari mana. Mungkin orang-orang itu menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Karena sekilas Taehyung melihat seorang yang dibonceng sepeda motor tepat disamping kaca mobil Taehyung mengeluarkan hand gun dari balik jaket kulitnya.

Tentu saja Taehyung berdebar kencang, ia merasa ajalnya akan datang hari ini juga.

Seharusnya Taehyung menelpon rekannya sesama polisi, astaga sialan! Dia adalah polisi tapi malah ketakutan oleh segerombolan geng motor. Hari ini Taehyung sedang cuti, ia tidak sedang dalam mobil patrolinya untuk dapat dengan mudah mengakses bantuan.

Ia sama sekali tidak sempat untuk meraih ponselnya yang berada disamping bangku kemudi. Tetapi, ia tetap berusaha. Dengan kaki yang terus menginjak pedal gas, sebelah tangannya mencoba meraih ponselnya hingga kemudian..

'DORR!'

"ARGGHH!"

Serpihan kaca mobil berhamburan hingga ke jok belakang ketika orang berkulit agak hitam tadi menembakan senjatanya. Beruntung Taehyung sedikit menunduk untuk meraih ponsel, hingga kini tiada lubang tambahan disekitar tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, insiden tersebut membuat ia panik dan kehilangan kontrol seketika. Laju mobil menjadi tidak seimbang, orang-orang bermotor itu sedikit menjauh setelah menyingkirkan kaca mobil Taehyung. Sekarang tinggal menunggu sesuatu yang lebih seru terjadi...

'BRAK!'

"AGGH!"

Taehyung tersentak hebat ketika moncong mobilnya berhenti tiba-tiba setelah menabrak lampu jalan hingga penyok. Beruntung bantalan udara menahan wajahnya untuk menghantam setir, meskipun begitu kepalanya tetap terasa nyeri dan pening. Belum lagi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak akibat sabuk pengaman yang juga menahannya. Namun terberkatilah Taehyung karena selalu menjaga keamanan saat berkendara. Kini ia sangat mengerti gunanya sabuk pengaman, tetapi sudah saatnya ia melepas benda penolong itu.

Tangannya menyelip untuk melepas pengait pada _seat belt_ , kemudian seketika ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sempoyongan seperti tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuh sendiri, hingga Taehyung kembali berbalik segerombolan tadi sudah turun dari motornya.

"Astaga nasibku hari ini benar-benar sial." Desis Taehyung kepada diri sendiri. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kurusnya kebelakang, menoleh-noleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari bantuan. Tapi jalanan ini benar-benar sepi, harusnya ia tidak termakan amarah tadi. Harusnya ia tetap tabah dan tidak menyumpahi mereka.

Kini ia harus merapalkan doa-doa agar Tuhan mau mengampuni dosa nya dan memasukan ia kedalam surga. Karena mungkin malam ini Taehyung akan mati!

"Eiy manis, mulutmu lancang juga ya."

"Mungkin kami akan bermain-main dulu denganmu, kita lihat apakah mulutmu masih bisa menyerapah atau tidak!"

"Kemarilah sayang, pernah merasakan pecahan kaca merobek wajahmu?"

"Uh, kau laki-laki yang cantik. Sialan."

Taehyung bergidik mendengarnya, ia semakin berjalan menjauh. Mempercepat langkahnya meskipun dengan kedua kaki yang gemetar. Saat pria itu hendak berlari, seseorang menarik bajunya dari belakang hingga ia terjatuh dengan pantat mencium tanah.

Ia meringis setelah sebelumnya berteriak cukup kencang, tubuhnya terus merangkak mundur saat para pria bertubuh besar itu mendekat dan mengerumuni Taehyung.

Tamat sudah riwayatnya, ia akan menjadi bahan berita kriminal yang menggegerkan masyarakat. Seorang polisi cantik yang tewas akibat dikeroyok oleh segerombolan geng motor setelah diperkosa dengan tidak layak.

 _Tuhan, tolong aku!_

Taehyung menjerit didalam hati, kemudian terdengarlah suara letupan tembakan dari arah belakang. Dalam sekejap mata timah panas yang entah datang dari mana itu menembus tepat dikening seorang pria yang hampir meraih Taehyung.

Pria yang ketakutan menjerit histeris ketika pria itu tiba-tiba terpelanting dengan kening mencipratkan darah. Semua teman-temannya terkejut bukan main, dan Taehyung memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk bangkit dan berlari menjauh.

Tetapi, beberapa meter sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, kening porselennya secara tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah dada bidang yang terasa kuat dan keras. Taehyung terkejut karenanya, dan ketika ia mendongkak, yang pertama kali maniknya temukan adalah...

...Seorang pria yang tengah mengacungkan senjatannya kearah gerombolan yang berkumpul dibelakang Taehyung, dan ia mengenakan sebuah topeng kelinci yang sama sekali tidak terlihat lucu.

Aloha :'v Bawa ff baru nihh XD Tapi chapter satu akan datang setelah Trespass dan Claimed selesai ya :*

Seperti biasa, silahkan di follow + masukin library dulu jika kamu suka.. :* Karena cerita yang ini akan banyak adegan berdarah dan penuh dengan content dewasa..

FF ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya Fanart dengan judul yang sama XD

TERBERKATILAH YANG BIKIN FANART!

RNR JSY :*


End file.
